Reach For The Stars
by Amy Rochelle
Summary: Rachel and Finn decide to make the most of their senior trip to Disney World. Appearences made by the other members of the Glee Club. Rated NC-17. Roller Coaster and Airplane Smut. AU.


_This is my entry into the world of fildo smut. Hardcore fildo smut. I'm actually quite proud of myself with this one, albeit a little embarrassed._

_My prompt was roller coaster sex, but I thew in airplane sex because I really couldn't resist a perfect opportunity._

_This one is dedicated to my fildos. I hope I made you proud!_

_Children under the age of 17 shouldn't read this. It's dirty._

Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did, Finchel would still be together and I wouldn't be writing what they call "plot developments." 

Enjoy!

Disney World had always been a place that Finn Hudson had wanted to go to ever since he was a little boy. It was the _Happiest Place on Earth_ right? Who _wouldn't_ want to go there? So when he found out that for their senior trip they were heading to the Sunshine State, he _jumped_ at the chance to go. He skidded down the hallway to his locker where he found his girlfriend, Rachel, leaning against the row of lockers next to his.

"Rach, can you _believe _it? We're going to _Disney World_!" He threw his hands up in the air and jumped up and down, ecstatic.

Rachel giggled at her boyfriend's child-like enthusiasm. "Yes Finn, I am indeed thrilled. Since the age of four, I had always wanted to be a Disney Princess. I would have fit in perfectly. Except my talent exceeds that of those Princesses', although Ariel is a very close second." Rachel blabbered on as Finn hurriedly grabbed his books for his homework before they headed to Glee Club.

"Yeah, Rach. You're totally better than any of those chicks." _Although Jasmine is kind of hot_. He smirked as Rachel slapped his arm and snapped him out of his thoughts. "Finn! Did you _not_ hear a _word_ I just said?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him.

"I'm sorry Rachel; I'm just totally stoked about this trip! When I was a kid, I'd always dreamed about going to Disney, but my mom worked so much and we never really had enough money, so I never had the chance to go." He shrugged. Her gaze faltered and she dropped her arms and grabbed his hand.

"Well, what more than to spend this special trip with someone special?" He smiled down at her lovingly and she smiled back. "Come 'ere," he whispered as she leaned up on her tip toes and met him in a deep kiss.

"Oh hells no. You two best not be bringing that to Florida with you. There will be children there who should not be exposed to that kind of nasty," Mercedes said as she walked by them and into the choir room.

They blushed and Finn grabbed her hand and led her inside.

They took their seats as Mr. Schue began to speak "Alright guys!" He clapped his hands together to get everyone's attention "I need your permission slips signed and ready to go by Wednesday so we can make sure we get a head count for the plane on Friday." He grabbed the slips from the piano and passed them out to each member.

Finn looked down at his slip and smiled. _Yeah. This is going to be the most awesome trip ever_.

"Man Rachel, how much _shit_ do you _have_?" Finn grunted as he lifted Rachel's luggage onto the baggage check.

"Finn! First of all I do _not_ appreciate that type of language, you know that. And secondly, I need to look my best. You never know when a casting director will be looking for fresh talent. Orlando is crawling with agents looking for a big new star and I intend to make a statement!"

Finn just rolled his eyes and continued with his boyfriend duties. "Yeah, okay Rach. Whatever."

Rachel pouted at her him as Mr. Schue called everyone to attention. "Come on guys! Let's go! Watch out Florida, here come the New Directions!" Everyone cheered in unison and hurried over to the gate to begin boarding.

"I'm so tapping Princess Jasmine. She's smokin'. I'll take her on a magic carpet ride."

Quinn slapped the back of Puck's head. "Can you just be a little _less_ disgusting?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You know you love Puckzilla, baby. Don't deny it."

Quinn scoffed and rolled her eyes. "This is going to be the longest trip ever."

"Hey babe? Can I get window seat?" Finn tugged at her hand so she could look up at him.

"Yes, I don't mind." She smiled up at him. Just then, an idea struck. She grinned devilishly at him and he looked at her, confused.

She lifted up on her tip toes and whispered in his ear seductively. "My goal is to make this a trip you'll never forget." He held back a moan and felt his pants get increasingly tighter.

She kissed his cheek and gripped his hand firmly in hers. She was such a tease and he couldn't do a damn thing about it.

They made their way to their seats and Finn, being the gentlemen, took her bags and put them in the overhead compartment.

Rachel smirked as he stood in front of her. His muscles contracting through his shirt as he shifted the carry-ons in the compartment. She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down his body slowly and landed on his still present erection. She let out a light moan and his head snapped to hers, eyes wide. She gasped and her face colored with embarrassment. He shot her a sexy smirk as he leaned in towards her face.

"Like what you see?" he asked seductively. She nodded her head vigorously at his question and then looked around.

"I have an idea." He lifted an eyebrow and urged her to continue "I know the germs are absolutely detestable to even think about but, I want you _so bad_. How about we join the Mile High Club?" she whispered.

He looked at her, puzzled. "What's the Mile High Club?"

She giggled and inched closer to his ear. "Fornication on an airplane." He still didn't get it. She shook her head, getting impatient. "Sex in an airplane lavatory Finn!" Her hand flew to her mouth as they both looked around to see if anyone heard her. Luckily, no one noticed.

Ever since they became sexually active after the big mess that happened last year during Sectionals, they couldn't keep their hands off each other. Sure the first time was awkward and rushed, but it was well worth the wait. Since then, Rachel had been doing a lot of research on positions and different 'pleasure centers' as she liked to call them; Finn had been in Heaven. They'd pretty much done it everywhere; even on the kitchen refrigerator. So why not try an airplane? Finn was always game to try something once; especially if it involved sex and Rachel in the same sentence.

He grinned and nodded his head. "Yeah. Okay. Let's do it."

"_Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking, please take your seat and fasten your seatbelts. We will be taking off shortly._"

Finn squeezed past Rachel and she slapped his ass as he walked by. His head snapped towards her and she giggled as they sat down. What was he going to do with her? Just then, a grin spread across his lips. Oh, he was _so_ going to make this worth the wait for the _big show_ in the lavatory.

He fastened his seatbelt and looked at Rachel. She had her nose in a magazine and her legs crossed at her thighs. His eyes trailed her body from head to toe and he licked his lips. She was wearing his favorite outfit today. Her _extra short_ pink plaid skirt with the tight cashmere sweater to match. He thought she did it on purpose just to tease him. It was totally working.

She wasn't paying attention to him as he absentmindedly placed his hand on her thigh. She put her hand over his and smiled back at him warmly and turned her attention back to her magazine. He began rubbing slow circles on her right thigh, and he totally knew she loved that. She squeezed his hand as a sign for him to stop. He wasn't going to. This was just the beginning.

She shifted in her seat and that's when he knew that he was getting to her. He felt the goosebumps begin to rise on her thigh and his plan was fully in motion now. He slowly, inch by inch, moved his hand higher and higher up her skirt. Her head shot into his direction and she glared at him. He smiled innocently at her.

"Finn! What are you doing?" she whispered at him harshly.

"Nothing baby," he responded as innocently as he could.

Her eyes narrowed at him. "We have to wait for the plane to take off and be in the air _before_ we do anything."

"Baby. I wasn't doing anything. I was just rubbing the thigh of my hot and sexy girlfriend." She blushed. Oh yeah, he had her. Hook, line and sinker.

The stewardess walked by and instructed the passengers in regards tothe safety procedures as the speaker carried on. A few minutes later, the plane took off into the air, heading towards Florida.

When she knew a good amount of time had passed, Rachel peeked around her seat at her friends and teammates. Mr. Schue was knocked out cold; sitting next to an iPod-clad Sam.

Puck and Quinn were engrossed in their own activities while Tina was asleep on Mike's shoulder, his head engrossed in a movie on his iPad.

Artie and Brittany were discussing something about Wizards, clearly in their own world.

Rachel smiled and turned back around in her seat. She looked at Finn who was asleep against the window and her smile grew wider. After everything that had happened to them, one thing was for sure; she never stopped loving him and he hadn't stopped loving her either. She nudged him awake slightly, nothing.

She shoved a little harder. "Finn. Finn, baby, wake up," She whispered.

"Mmmm," was the sound that escaped his lips as he shifted and fell into a deeper sleep. She got an idea as she inched closer towards his ear.

"I'm naked and wet Finn, just for _you_," She murmured seductively.

He startled awake as his eyes flew open and looked at Rachel. She laughed hysterically and covered her mouth.

"Your face was priceless," she said in between giggles.

He grumbled and shifted in his seat. "That's not very nice, you know. You shouldn't say things that aren't true," he grumbled, still groggy.

"Well, it is when it's _half_ true." She shrugged her shoulder and smiled. He looked at her and groaned. He turned around in his seat and looked around. He needed her _now._

"I already looked. Now would be a perfect time. I'll go first and you follow shortly after okay? Count to two hundred and then head towards the back," she told him and he nodded his head in agreement.

She took one last look around as she unbuckled her seatbelt and stood up. Her ass was now in plain view and he couldn't resist slapping it. She snapped her head around and narrowed her eyes at him playfully.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Payback is a bitch, baby." He grinned at her as she smirked and made her way towards the lavatory.

He counted to two hundred as he was told and nervously unbuckled his seatbelt. If they got caught, they would be in _so_ much shit and Mr. Schue would separate them through the whole trip. Maybe even send them back to Lima! He panicked as he wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and stood up on shaky legs. On the other hand, the thought of being caught excited him. It was dangerous and sneaky and heightened the senses or something. (He learned that from Rachel). He took a deep breath and made his way to the lavatory. He looked around nervously before he knocked quietly on the door, to make sure it was the _right_ lavatory. The last thing he needed was to be greeted by some big dude on the John, which would totally kill his mood at the moment. The door opened and Rachel grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him inside.

She maneuvered around him and latched the door to "Occupied". (Because it was going to be for a while.) What neither one of them were expecting, was the lack of room that the lavatory provided. Finn was squished up against the sink, the siding digging into the small of his back, as Rachel was pressed into between his chest and the wall. He totally would have found it hot if it wasn't for the fact that neither one of them could move. This probably wasn't the best idea.

"FinnIcantbreath!" she muffled into his chest.

He inched closer to the other side of the wall so she had a little room to move. She gasped for air as he moved over.

"This definitely wasn't one of my best ideas," she said as she smoothed out her skirt and fixed her cardigan.

"Yeah, but this is going to be totally hot." He half smiled at her and that's when she lunged at him.

He used the wall as support to catch his balance. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and he moved his head to the side to get better access. He picked her up under her ass and set her on the sink. _Much better_.

His hands found their way to the sides of her thighs and rubbed softly.

She moaned into his mouth, which made him harder than he already was. She broke away from him to catch her breath.

"Finn, you know I love it when we make love, but right now I just really want you to fuck me senseless." Rachel was never one to cuss, but when she was horny? She was a total sex kitten.

He groaned and pulled her towards him roughly. "You know it's fucking sexy when you do that," he said as he found the pulse point at her neck. Her hands found their way to the back of his head and brought him closer towards her. She was about to speed things up, and fast. Her hands roamed towards his belt and hastily ripped it from their loops. He groaned into her neck as her fingers swiftly unzipped his pants and found their way inside his boxers. His mouth fell open and he made a noise that was foreign to him.

Her tiny hand grasped his dick and squeezed lightly. She grinned devilishly as he fell backwards against the wall and she dropped his pants and boxers in one swift motion, throwing herself at him. Her legs wrapped around his waist as he grabbed her ass for support. She was wearing way too many clothes for his taste. He knew this was going to be quick, so his hands found the bands of her underwear and yanked them down. She gasped as the cool air made contact with her hot center. He pushed forward and set her back on the sink so he could finish removing her under wear. He slid them down her legs, but when he got to her feet and tried to get them over her shoes, she got impatient.

"Fuck it." She brought his face to hers in a bruising kiss. She grabbed his ass and moved him closer to her center as she panted, desperately needing contact. Usually, foreplay got them in the mood. It wasn't necessary this time. They were both ready and willing.

He grabbed his dick and teased her slit, painfully slow. She gasped as she leaned her head forward and took his earlobe in her ear. "Oh Finn, fuck me _please_. Fuck me _hard," _she said in a whisper. She grabbed the hand that was wrapped around his dick and helped him inside her. She gasped in pleasure and bit her lip. One good thing about being in a condensed space was the ability to lean back against the wall. He grabbed her hips as he pumped into her, fast and hard just like she wanted it. She followed his rhythm as she shifted her hands to move to his shoulders. A seductive smile played on his lips. He picked her up by her hips and pushed her against the wall.

"Oh F-_Finn…" _ she breathed. He smirked and put one hand against the wall for leverage as he ground into her. "Oh _Fuuuuckk…_" She panted as she rolled her hips in time with his.

"_Oh God Rachel…" _His lips found her neck and he sucked, biting her a little. Yeah, there was so going to be a hickey there.

"_Baby_, _s-so close," _she barely made out in between gasps. He took his hand from the wall and placed it between their joined bodies. She moved her hand to meet with his and they rubbed her clit in slow circles. Finn _loved_ it when she did that, it always sent him over the edge. She leaned her head forward and bit his shoulder to stop her screams as her walls tightened around him. He rode out her orgasm as he reached his climax and groaned her name. They stayed in place, motionless, coming down from their pleasurable high.

Rachel removed herself from Finn's length, and they both moaned at the loss of contact. She wiped his sweaty forehead and kissed him hard on the mouth.

"I guess they were right when they said having sex in a high altitude enhances sexual experience and increases euphoria," she stated matter-of-factly.

Finn looked at her, dumbfounded. "I did some research, Finn. I guess now we can cross this one off the list huh?"

He nodded at her statement and smiled. His girl was _awesome_. "I love you _so fucking much_."

"Finn! Language!" She scolded as he pulled up his pants and picked up his belt off the floor.

"Oh, whatever Rachel." He smirked at her. She adjusted her sweater and straightened her skirt out. It wouldn't have been a good idea to walk out into an airplane full of people with her skirt on sideways.

She rolled her eyes at him and wiped her forehead with a damp towel she used from the dispenser. "We need to look descent when we go out there Finn. Or else they'll _know_ we just screwed each other's brains out. " He laughed at her choice of words. _Fucked each other senseless_ is how she put it, wasn't it?

He kissed the side of her head. "Sure babe. Sure." He humored her. She nodded her head.

"Alright, I'll go out first while you finish cleaning yourself up."

"Okay." With that, she unlatched the door and headed down towards her seat.

Finn finished cleaning himself off and followed behind her five minutes later. As he walked down the aisle, Puck punched his arm.

"Dude. What the _fuck?_" Finn rubbed his arm as he looked at his friend "I had to go, dude."

Puck smirked at him. "Yeah, right, and I'm still a virgin. You guys joined the Mile High Club didn't you?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Whatever man." He grumbled as he made his way in his seat next to Rachel.

"You _so_ did!" he whispered loudly.

Finn winced as he buckled his seatbelt back up. _He better not tell anyone or I will beat the shit out of him._ He leaned his head against the window and looked out at the open sky. He felt the arm rest next to him lift up and Rachel snuggle closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her and hugged her close.

"I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up when we get there?" she asked him as she yawned. He chuckled.

"I'll probably fall asleep too. Someone will wake us up though babe. Don't worry about it. Just go to sleep. I love you."

"I love you too, Finn," she said as she drifted off into slumber. He laid his head on top of hers as he drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up, they'd be in Florida. _So far it's already been the best trip ever._

This was not the best trip ever. Finn had woken up at six am, an hour he hadn't seen in a very long time. They had to skip breakfast or they'd be late for the bus and the next one didn't come back for an hour. When they reached the park, Finn had realized he left his wallet back at the hotel, and there was no way to go back and get it. Rachel offered to pay for various things but he felt like a moron who couldn't pay for his own stuff and his girlfriend had to foot the bill. She insisted it didn't matter because what was his was hers, whatever that meant. When they finally got around to eating lunch, Finn was _starving_. Of course he had to sit next to a table that had the most annoying kid in all of creation. Five minutes later, said kid decided to have temper tantrum and spill his drink all over the side of Finn's shirt that soaked down to his pants. Yeah, this trip _sucked_ major.

After lunch, and a few rides later, they decided to board Space Mountain. Finn's excitement heightened up again. He'd heard so many _awesome_things about this ride and he couldn't _wait_ to ride it. He wasn't going to let the past events of the day ruin this for him.

"Guys, I think I'll let you tackle this one. I'm going to have a seat. I'll hold everyone's stuff." Finn furrowed his brow.

"You sure Mr. Schue?"

"Yes Finn. Go ahead, have fun." The older man smiled at Finn and he grabbed Rachel's hand.

"Come on babe, let's go!" He sprinted toward the entrance as he dragged Rachel behind him.

"Finn! There is no need to pull my arm from its socket! We have to wait in that horrendously long line anyway!" she said, irritated.

Finn just ignored her and caught up with the club. They waited anxiously in line as they got closer and closer to the front. It was then that the thought hit him. Airplane sex was her idea, but what about roller coaster sex? He grinned.

He pulled her away from her conversation with Tina, and she looked at him. "Finn, I was engrossed in an important conversation with Tina about our final number in New Direct-"

"What about roller coaster sex?" He cut her off and smiled madly at her. Her eyes grew wide.

"No Finn. Absolutely _not_. They have cameras. And although I have practiced for the paparazzi numerous times, I don't want to end up like Britney Spears with my _parts_ displayed for all to see."

"Come _on_ babe. What happened to being dangerous and sneaky and stuff? We can cross this one off the list too," he practically begged.

She shook her head. "No Finn. I put my foot down for this one."

He leaned down towards her ear. "You know you want me. And I'll let you have your way with me when we get back to the hotel." His hot breath tickled her breath as he spoke and it sent a shiver down her spine. She felt herself get wet at the sound of his voice. How could she resist?

"Okay," she squeaked. Suddenly, he was so much more excited to ride Space Mountain. Now all they had to figure out was how they were going to do it.

As they got to the front of the line, his mind began to race and his pants got painfully tight. Rachel got in the cart in front of him and he took the one in the back.

As it rounded the corner in the tunnel, Rachel jumped from her seat and jumped in Finn's lap, facing him.

"Hi baby," he said with a smirk.

"Hi." She smirked back.

"You ready?" he asked her, making sure it was okay.

She nodded. "Yeah. Yeah let's do this." They had to do this fast. He hurriedly undid his pants and she lowered her shorts. He grabbed her back for support, careful so she didn't fall out.

They made their way higher through the tunnel slowly before it took off at the peak. They needed to get this started.

Finn entered his finger in her opening as she moaned out his name. Her grasp tightened on his shoulders and he inserted another finger. He slid his fingers in and out slowly at first and then picking up the pace.

"_No…time…now…" _She gasped with each thrust of his fingers. They took off down the track when she grabbed his dick, rubbing the tip slowly and slid him inside her. Her hands went to the back of his head as she rode him and his thrusts fell in time with her hips.

"_This…is…amazing…" _The sentence barely fell from his lips as she was doing wonderful things to him with her hips. He gripped her hips tighter as he felt himself getting closer to his orgasm.

They reached the top of the track as Rachel felt herself getting closer. She took one of her hand from behind his head and pressed down on her clit urgently. Her walls began to contract around him and she screamed out in pleasure as the coaster fell. Finn rode out her orgasm as he met his with her juices spilling around him. He kissed her forehead as they hurriedly fixed their pants and she jumped back in her seat. They unloaded from the coaster with huge grins on both of their faces.

He grabbed her hand and lowered his head towards her ear. "That was _awesome_ baby. That's another one to cross off the list. That's two in one trip!" She giggled at his excitement. She had to admit it to herself that was some damn good sex. The experts weren't kidding when they said that the release of adrenaline while riding a roller coaster produced a stimulatory effect. She couldn't argue with that.

Everyone met up at the end of the ride and congregated around everyone's picture. They all laughed at everyone's faces in their own pictures and other's as well.

"Dude. You look like your face got sucked into a vacuum." Puck doubled over at Mike's picture as his face fell into a straight line.

"Not funny man," he grumbled.

The color fell from Finn's face as he saw his and Rachel's picture. Oh. _Shit. _He looked down at her and her eyes grew wide.

He looked around frantically. "Alright guys. We've got other rides to go on. Plus Mr. Schue is waiting for us." He attempted to shuffle everyone to the exit.

"Mommy, what are they doing?" The little boy asked his mother as he pointed to the picture. Finn's eyes closed and Rachel squeaked. The mother of the little boy gasped in shock.

Everyone's eyes bugged out of their head as they looked at Finn and Rachel; all except Puck.

"Dude. That's one place I _haven't _done it. You got one up on the old Puckasaurus. That's a hard thing to do. Bravo man, bravo." The shorter boy clapped his shoulder and grabbed Quinn's arm, ushering her outside.

"Man, I knew this was a bad idea to bring them along. At it like rabbits all the freaking time," Mercedes muttered as she shook her head and walked past them.

Everyone grumbled at them as they made their way towards Mr. Schue.

"Hey guys! How was it?" he asked enthusiastically.

"I dunno. Why don't you ask Finn and Rachel?" asked an annoyed Quinn.

Rachel's face went red as she snuggled closer to Finn to hide her embarrassment. "Say something!" she whispered at him.

"Uh, ummm" He gulped. "It was, _awesome,e_ Mr. Schue. It really made me see stars." He smiled nervously as they all moaned at Finn's sore attempt at an explanation.

And even after all that happened, this was still going down as the most awesome trip _ever. _


End file.
